Product personalization, such as in the context of targeted product promotion in a retail setting, can be a manual process whereby a catalog manager creates one or more sales (product) categories to which one or more customer segments can be assigned. The sales manager can assign a customer segment to a sales category with the goal of designing a product promotion that will appeal to that segment based on ideals or characteristics associated with the segment.
Natural language processing is a field of artificial intelligence that is concerned with the understanding and/or generation of human language, such as but not limited to human-readable text, by computers. Natural language processing typically employs machine learning algorithms to perform various tasks, such as but without limitation parsing of textual information (e.g., breaking a string of words into constituent pieces for an analytical purpose). Natural language processing can be used to associate ideals and characteristics with textual information.